Here, let me help you
by Silmewen87
Summary: When Felicity Davis overhears a couple of young girls talking about the strange thing that happened in Times Square earlier that day she decides to pay Directory Fury a visit. Tentatively stretches from when Steve wakes up to Winter Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

" **Here, let me help you"**

 **Authors note: I wish I owned Marvel and all of their affiliated wonderfulness because then I could finally fix my poor car... but alas, it is not so.**

 **I've had an idea pounding away in my head for a little while so I'm going to give it a go. This is my first fan iction so constructive criticism is more than welcome but please don't be too brutal.**

 **Chapter 1**

"What was with the dude with the eye patch though? He was scary looking." "And why all the people in uniforms, did they really need that many people to catch one guy?" "I felt bad for him, he looked really upset."

Felicity leaned over to put her shirt into her bag and listened as the group of young teenagers gossiped amongst themselves. Her last class had left her exhausted and she was looking forward to a soak in her tub with a glass of wine and a book.

"What did he call him? Cap? We should Google him, maybe he's somebody important!" "Yeah I'm sure there is a video up, maybe we are on youtube!" "What was that about sleeping 70 years though, that was weird..."

Felicity's ears perked up, what on earth had the girls seen? She stood up and walked over.

"Hi girls, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh hi Miss Felicity. We were walking in Time's Square earlier when this guy comes running up right in the middle of traffic and then just stopped staring at all the billboards looking confused. Then all these black cars came up and surrounded him and people in black uniforms started pushing us back. There was a guy wearing a trench coat and eye patch talking to him. Looked like he was in charge. He called him Cap and said something about sleeping 70 years. After that we couldn't hear anything else. They packed up pretty quick and drove away. Took the guy with them. It was sooo weird."

Felicity's was intrigued, sounded like S.H.I.E.L.D. had been up to something today and Director Fury had been personally involved.

"Did any of you get a picture?"

"I did! Here, it's not the greatest though, one of the uniform guys got in the way."

Felicity stared at the photo. Yep, that was definitely Director Fury. But she almost dropped the phone when she saw the other person in the photo. _It CAN'T be. They looked for years. He would be in his 90's by now!_ But Fury HAD called him Cap. And that was a pretty distinctive face. She sighed and handed the phone back. Looks like the tub was going to have to wait, she needed to go have a talk with a certain Nick Fury.

 **()())()()()()()()()()()()**

Her heels clicked on the floor as she made her way up to the desk. She waited impatiently as the redhead behind the desk dealt with call after call. Finally she turned towards Felicity.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'd like to speak with Director Fury as soon as possible please. Please tell him Felicity Davis is here."

"The Director is very busy but if you would like to make an appointment..."

"No thank you, he knows who I am. And please let him know that if he doesn't meet with me soon I'll be calling Peggy next."

After a huff of annoyance the secretary picked up the phone and dialed. "Yes ma'am, she says the director knows her. Her name is Felicity Davis. And she says if he doesn't pick up soon she's going to call Peggy? Oh, ok. Yes ma'am."

To Felicity she said "Take the elevator over there to floor 37. Agent McKenzie will be waiting for you."

As the doors opened on floor 37 she saw an older man waiting with a curious look on his face. Whatever he had been expecting it obviously wasn't a young woman with a messy bun carrying a beat up gym bag over her shoulder. At least her coat and heels were respectable looking. Apparently she passed muster because he inclined his head and said "This way please." She followed him down the hall and towards what she remembered as the executive elevator.

As the doors opened again she saw a familiar face. "Hello Agent Hill, I hear you've had some excitement around here today."

 **End chapter**

 **It's short but have no fear, I have more coming soon. Who is Felicity and how does she know Steve and Nick? That's for me to know and you to find out! Bwahaha... :D**

 **I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. If at some point you feel the desire to apply for the position I will gladly accept your proposal and send you trays upon trays of imaginary cookies in gratitude!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marvel still does not belong to me. My bank account mourns.**

 **Chapter 2**

Maria Hill studied the young woman. "How did you find out about that so quickly? We've been monitoring all news and deleting any specifics."

Felicity shot her an innocent smile. "Oh, I have my ways. Is Fury ready for me?"

"Yes, go on in."

Nick Fury was standing with his back to her, the wall covered in screens that had turned black as soon as she entered the room. She thought she had glimpsed Peggy Carter's face before they had.

"Miss Davis, I thought you had stepped back from being involved in S.H.I.E.L.D. My understanding was that you would stop being a thorn in my side as of a month ago."

She gulped, Fury sounded extra annoyed with her this time. _Oh well, might as well go right for the kicker._ "That was before today. Director, Steve Rogers is alive isn't he?"

"That's classified Miss Davis."

"That's crap and you know it Fury. How many other "classified" things am I technically not supposed to know? I might not be an agent or have the clearance but you know I will find out eventually. Now how long has he been awake?"

Fury sat down heavily in his chair and looked at her. "You know, I liked you a lot more when you were little and scared of me." He clicked on a file on his tablet and a photo of a plane buried in ice appeared. "Some researchers found the plane two weeks ago. We sent a team up to investigate and they found Captain Rogers frozen in the ice. The serum preserved his body all these years. We've spent the last week and a half thawing him out. We built a decoy 40's hospital room in an attempt to slowly break the truth to him. He figured out the deception and I think you know what happened next."

Her shoulders slumped in relief. _Good, only two weeks. I would have killed him if they had missed each other._ "Can I see him sir? I'm sure he's feeling very lost right now and maybe I can help a little."

"We have a team in place to integrate him into society again Miss Davis. What exactly do you think you can do better than them?"

"Your _team_ did a bang up job with his wake-up. I'm not sure I'm confident in their abilities after that. And you know they are going to be clinical about the process. I can at least add a personal edge to the news of what happened to his friends."

Fury studied her. "Why is this so important to you Davis? You have no connection to S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. I thought you were back at the school full-time?"

"I am sir. But I've heard so many stories that I almost feel like Captain Rogers is a friend. And I know a friend wouldn't want him alone right now."

After a long moment of silence Fury said "I'll talk to his doctors. We'll be in touch."

Felicity knew she was dismissed. As she went to open the door she turned and grinned at Fury. "Thanks Nick. I knew you were a softy!" She quickly ran out and closed the door before he could growl at her.

 **()()()()()()()()()()**

Later that evening she was busy looking through boxes in the spare room of her apartment. _Seriously, why didn't I label these better? Oh this could be helpful!_ After hunting for 15 minutes she let out a shout of triumph. She gently placed her discovery in a box full of photo albums. She was ready to meet Captain Rogers.

 **End chapter 2**

 **Whatcha think? Decent? Or should I stick to my day job?**

 **Anybody want to guess who Felicity is before I post the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, Marvel does not belong to me. My life would be a lot more fun with the Avengers cast in it but I shall have to survive without**.

 **Chapter 3**

Two days later Felicity fidgeted nervously in front of a door. One of her biggest idols was behind it and his life had been turned completely upside down in the past couple of days. She wasn't sure who she was about to meet or what to say... Was he still the kind gentleman of Peggy's stories? The brave idiot the Commandos had toasted on many different occasions? Or had waking up 70 years later broken something? She knew all about PTSD and depression and if anyone had a reason for them it would be him.

She checked her bag one last time to make sure everything was there. She smoothed her skirt, again, and did a quick make-up check. _Ok girl, quit stalling. Just knock on the stupid door. If it's horrible you don't have to stay._

She took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door. Almost immediately it opened and she was looking at a man she had never imagined she would meet. He was wearing the same type of outfit as the day he had awakened and DAMN did that shirt show off his physique. Felicity worked with a lot of fit guys who were frequently shirtless but she was still very impressed. _And now stop looking at his chest, don't be a creeper._ Looking up she saw a swirl of emotions in his eyes, the dominant one being confusion.

"Hello Captain Rogers, I'm Felicity Davis. Director Fury said I could come see you today."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't remember your name on my schedule. I believe I was supposed to have another technology lesson in half an hour. Was that with you?"

Now Felicity was irked. They hadn't told him she was coming? What was she supposed to say now?!

"No Captain. I'm here because... I... thought you might want a friendly face right now. I'm Dum Dum's granddaughter. He sort of raised me and I grew up knowing the rest of the Commandos and... Peggy Carter. I might be able to better answer any questions you might have about them. The people here just have their generic files, they didn't really know them you know?"

She didn't miss the flinch when she said Peggy's name. _So there WAS something going on there. I knew it!_ _Poor guy..._ His eyes were far away for a long moment before he looked back down at her.

"I've been afraid to ask about any of them. In my head they were all alive and well 3 days ago. I haven't been ready to face reality just yet."

"OH. Oh. I'm so stupid. Of course it's too early. I can go away now." She grabbed her bag and started to turn when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Wait. I... have to find out sooner or later and I think I would rather hear it from you. Would you like to come in?"

She nodded her head and followed him into the room She looked around as she entered. The furnishings were extremely sparse with a couch facing a TV on one one side and a kitchenette with a tiny dining set on the other side. There was a door that she assumed led to a bedroom across from her and a single print on the sterile white walls. The lack of windows made her feel claustrophobic and the whole room was just depressing. She moved towards the dining set and set her bag down.

"Well, first things first. I have a surprise for you!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a worn leather book. "I think this belongs to you."

Steve slowly took it from her and stared at it in wonder. He opened it and looked through a few pages before he looked back at her. "It's so surreal. A few days ago this was practically brand new. A little scuffed up from being thrown around in my bag of course but now... the pages are yellow and some of the pictures are fading. Who... who did this?"

Felicity looked at the page and winced. Neon pink scribbles covered a lovely landscape that had originally graced the page. "Ummm... me? In my defense I was VERY young and didn't know better yet. Grandpa caught me before I did any other pages. Sorry."

"No no, it's ok. Thank you for bringing me this. Where did you get it?"

"Well, since you disappeared and had no family the commandos and Peggy took anything they wanted from your personal effects. I think grandpa might have a couple more of your things but hunting through all of his stuff is a job and a half. If I find anything else I'll be sure to bring it to you. Here, I also picked you up some pencils and stuff. I wasn't sure what you preferred to use so I picked up a couple different sets."

"Thank you ma'am. I really appreciate it. Can I pay you back?"

"Absolutely not. It's a gift. Grandpa told me that you wanted to be an artist before the war and that you spent a lot of free time hiding somewhere with your sketchbooks. I figured it might be a good release for you right now."

"I'm sure it will. Thank you again. What else is in the bag?"

 **End chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am borrowing Marvel's lovely characters for this story. I will derive great joy from this but no profit :)**

 **Chapter 4**

Thirty minutes later they were leaning over his small table, still looking at the first photo album she had pulled out. She knew the story behind most of the photos and she could tell Steve was completely absorbed in hearing about what his friends had done after he disappeared.

"This is Maria Stark. Everyone says she was a saint for putting up with Howard all those years. And that little boy is their son Tony. I haven't met him but I hear he's a lot like his dad. Have... have they told you anything about Tony yet?"

Steve shook his head. "No, I just started learning the highlights of the early 50's. They haven't really told me any current news and I haven't asked."

Felicity nodded. "Makes sense. Going in chronological order. Well, let's just say Tony Stark is an _interesting_ person." She pointed to the next picture in the album. "Here's Peggy with the Commandos. She went on a few missions with them after the war ended. Grandpa asked her to join them once. Even suggested a nickname. I asked him what it was but Peggy just gave him a look and he shut up fast. I think they were all a little scared of making her angry."

That earned her a real laugh from Steve. "I believe it. The first time I met her she flattened a private for insulting her."

"Now this one is Howard and Grandpa planning something in the new S.H.I.E.L.D. office. They both helped found it. Along with Peggy. She's the one came up the idea of the names spelling out shield. She wanted you to be part of their creation too. And she insisted that a picture of you pre-serum hang in the lobby. To remind them that it was what was inside that mattered."

A flurry of emotions crossed Steve's face, from pride to sadness and maybe even a little anger. Felicity decided to skip the next album about shield's founders. The news of Howard's accident could wait. She grabbed a smaller one instead, it's brown leather binding almost falling apart. Someone had obviously loved to open it and re-live the past.

"My grandma put together this album. She had a bad habit of leaving loose photos in boxes for years so when she finally put them in here she didn't even try to put them in order. It's an adventure trying to date these." She opened the cover and there was Dum Dum wearing his dress uniform. Complete with bowler hat. His arm was wrapped around a petite woman in white. Both were beaming at the camera, deliriously happy on their wedding day. "My grandma's name was Adeline. She passed away when I was very young but I remember that she always smelled of peppermint. It's still one of my favorite smells."

"She's beautiful"

"She was. Even when she got older her hair was this beautiful shade of silver. Hoping I inherited that actually. I sure didn't get her cooking skills. Anyways, moving on."

She pointed to the next picture in the album. A toddler had her arms wrapped around a golden retriever puppy and was laughing at the camera. "Here's my mother and Princess Pea. Grandpa HATED the name but my mother insisted. He always said she had him wrapped around his finger from the moment she was born. He acted tough but he never could resist a good puppy dog face."

Steve cracked a small grin. "Sounds like Dum Dum. He always did like kids. What is her name?"

"Amelia. Amelia Lorraine Dugan. She's the youngest. My uncle Alex is the oldest and aunt Lily was in the middle. Here's a picture of all of them together. By that time Roger had joined the family. Grandpa made sure to name him BEFORE he brought him home."

"He named a dog after me?" Steve looked like he wasn't sure whether it was a compliment or if he should be offended.

Felicity giggled. "He went to the pound and said Roger was the runt of the litter. But that didn't stop him from trying to protect another dog from a bully. He took him right then and there."

Before Steve could reply there was a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal a tall brunette holding a laptop. "Hello again Captain Rogers! It's time for your..." The brunette agent stopped when she saw Felicity. "Oh! I didn't realize you had... company?" She looked at them both and Felicity could practically see the wheels turning.

Felicity could understand her confusion. Her guest badge marked her as a civilian. She was too young to be a doctor or psychiatrist. And much too young to have known Captain Rogers before he went into the ice. _Time to stop the rumor mill before it starts..._

She stood up and extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Felicity Davis. My grandfather was a friend of Captain Rogers. It's nice to meet you."

Turning to Steve she said "It looks like it's back to school for you. I have some place to get to also so I'm going to head out. It was lovely to meet you Captain." She scribbled her phone number on a sticky pad and handed it to Steve. "Here's my number. If you'd like me to come back and go through more photos with you just let me know."

"Thank you ma'am. I appreciate your visit more than you can imagine."

Her face scrunched in displeasure. "Ick. Ma'am makes me feel old. Please call me Felicity."

That got her a shy smile. "Thank you Felicity. I guess... I'll call you soon?"

"Anytime Captain, my schedule is pretty fluid right now. Have a good rest of your day."

 **End Chapter 3**

 **Comments? Concerns? Questions?**


End file.
